In the related art, a voltage detection device, which detects a voltage of each battery of an assembled battery that is constituted by connecting a plurality of batteries in series, is known. The voltage detection device includes a battery switching circuit and a voltage detection circuit. The battery switching circuit selects any one of the plurality of batteries that constitute the assembled battery, and outputs a voltage of the battery that is selected. The voltage detection circuit detects a voltage output from the battery switching circuit.
In addition, a voltage detection device, which includes two battery switching circuits and two voltage detection circuits in correspondence with one assembled battery, is known (for example, refer to Patent document No. 1). In the voltage detection device, a voltage of each battery, which constitutes the one assembled battery, is detected by using a first battery switching circuit and a first voltage detection circuit, and is also detected by using a second battery switching circuit and a second voltage detection circuit. That is, in the voltage detection device, in a case where voltage detection results are different from each other between the first voltage detection circuit and the second voltage detection circuit, it can be determined that abnormality occurs in the voltage detection device.
However, in the voltage detection device described in Patent document No. 1, the voltage is detected by both of the first voltage detection circuit and the second voltage detection circuit, and thus two battery switching circuits are provided. Therefore, there is a problem that the number of components that constitute the voltage detection device increases.
[Patent document No. 1] JP-A-2013-24800